


The Internal Monologue of a Grumpy Flower

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, At games, Cheating, Checkers, Flowey is a sore loser, Flowey is sad, Gen, Houseplant Flowey, Humor, I have no idea where is going, Probs some humor?, flowey is a brat, floweypot - Freeform, frisk is a sore loser, heck even frisk is a brat, i honestly made this 5 minutes before sleep and was tired as heck, poor Flowey, potted flowey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-07-13 22:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7140536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone mistakes Flowey for some tough villain. One who feels nothing, not even sadness.</p><p>Oh, how wrong they were.</p><p> </p><p>(Eventual floweypot.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Flowey is sad I'm sorry.

Flowey felt hopeless.

Every time he wakes up from slumber, however, there is a spark of hope. A small bit saying that, perhaps it was all a dream, perhaps everything is fine.

And it never, ever is.

Still, he holds onto this hope, day after day. Sometimes night, if he wakes up in the middle of the night, which happens often enough.

He just wants to be back where he was. Back with his mom, his dad, his sibling. He even longed to simply hold something or to walk normally. But life was cruel.

He desperately wants to be hugged or held, but of course, you can't really do that to what was now a flimsy flower.

He remembered once, that back when he first become a flower, after about two resets, he went to the wish room in water fall. He made a wish upon one of the stars. He wished for life to be normal again.

But, of course, it never would come true.

And that's just how life was. He would never get his happy ending.

He was beginning to think he never deserved it.


	2. Flowerpots and Pacifists

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk decides that Flowey deserves a flowerpot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hopes u enjoys dis.

In all honesty, Flowey should've seen this coming.

Frisk, the 'true pacifist,' just can't let things go.

No, they need him there, they say, they want to be his friend.

Flowey doesn't need friends. (Though, part of him wants them..)

Flowey remembers the time he tried to befriend Sans and Papyrus. He was a mess back then, no good at faking happiness. But, instead of angriness being uncovered behind his sherade, it was usually sadness.

Of course, he would immediately reset.

He had to be perfect.

The skelebros were, back then, usually concerned when his ploy slipped. They worried that something was wrong.

Oh, if only they knew.

Any who, he was about to become someone's houseplant... how low has he gone?

Frisk was talking about friendship, and happiness. Flowey heard the word 'fix' some where in there. He honestly didn't care.

As if he ever would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yooo, sorry for the wait. I wanted to have you guys wait a bit, but then I got carried away and didn't post a new chapter. Oops! My bad.


	3. Numb Petals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flowey's thoughts after talking to his mom.

How would you feel if you were the soulless reincarnation of the dead prince, and you had to talk to your mother, had to pretend not to be yourself?

Pretty crappy, huh?

Well, and when Flowey arrived in the brown ceramic flowerpot, he felt worse.

He didn't want to talk to his mom.

When he did, he lied.

He told her that the reason he attacked Frisk was because he was scared. That he thought the human would do something. Along with him telling her that he was nine, (not a lie) he was forgiven.

Though, he had trouble explaining the end of it all. How he trapped everyone with vines.

No one but he and Frisk remembered him becoming Asriel, so that was a relief. All they remembered was the flower, the vines, and blacking out. He told his mother that his powers had gone out of whack, and he thought it was the human's fault. Once again, after a few cute, sad faces, he was forgiven.

Frisk then told her that they felt bad for scaring him, and that he wanted to stay in the ruins. They said something about leaving no one behind.

Still, the numb feeling where guilt for lying should be grew every second. As if it was a cold reminder to what he had lost.

And boy, did he hate feeling numb.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yooo! I hope you enjoy this. Leave some comments, k?


	4. Nightmares and Timelines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flowey recalls some nightmares, and some past timelines.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoo. Was the wait too long? Idk. Enjoy!

Nightmares.

Never-ending nightmares.

This is what accompanied Flowey when he slept. The nightmares were either new, or repeated. None was exactly the same as the last. If one was repeated, a new part of it would be there. Like reading bits of a story, and each time you read a new chapter, you start over.

He dreamt of his awakening often. His screams, his shouts, his cries. But, as told, something new was added. Either the details of the emptiness felt, or how his mother cried for him. Each time, it broke Flowey.

Could he even call himself Flowey anymore? Flowey was the one who wanted to kill Frisk. The one that hurt so many people. He had no desire to do that anymore. But, he wasn't Asriel. He couldn't be Asriel. So, who was he?

He decided that he had to be Flowey, as he introduced himself many times.

In some timelines, he took a more joking path. Doing silly stuff and acting like the troll that teased Papyrus on the Undernet. Who he knew was Sans.

He got along well with Sans in that one. 

Then, one, he acted how he felt. He figured he may as well. So, he only spoke on occasion, and acting pretty gloomy. Still, he managed to befriend others.

Is that what would happen this time?

Once again, Flowey was acting how we felt. An extremely foreign concept by now. Would the others attempt to make conversation, like in that other timeline? Most likely.

Look how terribly off topic we have gotten! Back to the nightmares, as much as Flowey would debate doing this.

He had nightmares about Chara. His best friend, his sibling. But.. they were weird in this dreams..

Instead of the nice things he usually saw, he dreamt other things. The things he overlooked, the things Chara did when they thought they were alone.

Chara was unstable, he knew that. In his dreams, he saw them mumbling and screaming. Taking large breathes.

But, by far, the most disheartening thing was seeing them cry. This happened often.

He watched them cry before. He asked what was wrong before.

They refused to tell him what was wrong.

So, he stopped asking.

He knew he should've insisted on an answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey. Yup. Chara. In this fic, Chara isn't so much abusive, as they are unstable. They suffer from mental troubles. I'm not going to give them an exact ailment in fear of offending someone. Just note that they aren't the villain here. We won't even have a villain. The main problem here is internal, meaning it's a problem inside of Flowey. If you do have an idea of a mental ailment for them, feel free to tell me. I will do research and see if it fits them.


	5. Read A Little, Its Good For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flowey thinks about books.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi here is new chapter i hope it tastes like chocolate.

Flowey really missed stories.

Oh, how he missed stories.

He listened in to a story Toriel was reading Frisk. He pretended to be asleep. It was about a group of monsters who protected the Underground from evil.

He loved stories.

The way they were played out, the way they started, ending. Their conflicts, their solutions.

If only he didn't manage to read every book in the Underground during his runs.

Luckily, Toriel was going to buy new books. Surface books. He was a tad excited for that, although, if asked, he would absolutely deny it. 

The stories would probably be stupid. The stories that he read down there were magical, even to one without a soul. 

Still, he was excited for new stories. Ones that Toriel mentioned. Like 'Cinderella' and 'Pinocchio.' There were some other ones, but he was too tired to hear them.

They sounded babyish, but he was still interested. The idea of something new absolutely infatuated the small flower.

The others often said Flowey got lost on his own thoughts randomly.

Perhaps they were right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tell me in the comments if the new chapter tasted like chocolate.


	6. Flowey Is a Dirty Cheater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flowey cheats at checkers and uses hated video game strategies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry. that wait was like forever geez.
> 
> But I'm back in an Undertale mood, so yipee.

Flowey did know how to play checkers, didn't cheat, and wasn't a sore loser, thank you very much.

From Frisk's complaining that he was either cheating, or didn't know how to play, they bugged him every time. Telling him that those rules were for a different checkers version, or were chess rules. (What even is chess?) Frisk made up lies whenever they lost. Frisk was the sore loser, not Flowey.

When Flowey plays checkers with Sans, all rules are thrown out the window. During some point, they made up a way to get all your pieces back by throwing a chisp, and having it land on the middle of the board. Flowey didn't care that it wasn't how the game worked. Neither did Sans. Puns were flown from both ends. Papyrus described it as absolute chaos.

Playing checkers with Asgore was.. calming. Asgore would politely inform Flowey whenever he did something you couldn't actually do during a game of checkers, and, unlike with Frisk, Flowey actually listened to him. Flowey won a few rounds, and so did Asgore. It was nice.

When Undyne and Flowey play checkers, well, they have to go out after and buy a new checker table, throwing away the old one, broken in pieces with thorns and spears sticking out. And no, they don't fight over it. That's how they play. They destroy a checker board. Every single time. And they agree it's fun.

Flowey stopped playing checkers with Alphys after their first time playing. It only took Alphys ten minutes to get a king, and five minutes to viciously (normally) murder (take) all of Flowey's pieces.

With Papyrus, things were orderly. Papyrus watched for any discrepancies, as he did with anyone, and would let out a gasp if he saw any. Flowey, still allowing Papyrus to believe him to be saccharine sweet, apologized and tried a fairer way.

Mettaton danced on the checkers table.

Napstablook floated through the table.

Dummy didn't care.

Mad Dummy destroyed both the table, and a wall.

Toriel, much like Asgore, played a calm game with Flowey, with the addition of the puns of the Sans game. It wasn't bad, though. And Flowey found himself enjoying a game of checkers with her.

With video games, Flowey used the best strategies, but Frisk called those strategies annoying. So what if he mained Meta Knight in Brawl (Frisk mained Ness.) and used the blue shell constantly in Mario Kart? Frisk was just jealous that they weren't any good at video games.

Frisk complained when Flowey was just killing all of his Sims, instead of actually playing with them. But it was funny, seeing them drown or burn or starve. Some of the animations were just ridiculous.

Frisk disagreed with Flowey's methods of play, even when they harmless. ("Killing me at spawn isn't harmless!") They were also incredibly fair. ("You're just running off!")

Yes, Flowey truly was the best at video games, and board games alike. There was no question about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "hmm.. should I upload the angst chapter or the checkers?"
> 
>  
> 
> "checkers."
> 
> Yeah, this will be a lot more lighthearted than the other chapters, but there will also be a lot of lighthearted ones.
> 
> Tbh Frisk is a bit of a sore loser too.
> 
> Also Flowey doesn't know what chess is because when I was nine I sure as heck didn't.

**Author's Note:**

> I really want Flowey to be happy I really do. But he must be sad first because there is no angst for this baby
> 
> Leave dem comments and kudos so I can know if I should continue.


End file.
